Intervention from a Fantasy
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: She was the only pure heart left after the Fall of Equestria. She was lucky to have been saved by a certain Gap Youkai. Now she has a chance to grow and learn. she'll return and she won't be alone, her friends will be there to aid her. Rated M for content and language


_-?'s Pov-_

 _Well Little one, here we are... Gensokyo, the world beyond the border of Fantasy and reality... hehehe~ That Shrine Maiden is probably going to throw a fit the size of the Scarlet Devil Mansion next time she sees me. Tearing holes in the border is against her rules after all, it's interesting to see her challenge me everytime I cause an incident._

 _... My, just look at you... Your such a beautiful child... You are something very special... Just like your mother and father..._

 _This world can help you see that... You will probably meet so many unique and special individuals like you... I'm sure you'll get along just fine with them, but how your personality will grow has yet to be seen and is unpredictable even for me..._

 _Hehehe~, i just hope to Kami you don't end up like that witch, Marisa... Or I'll be pestered by that Lybrarian over stolen books everyday. But I have a feeling you'll become something more than a heroic, comical, magical theif~._

 _i can feel magic in you, magic that I thought only 'those' two had... Maybe you can become something great... something interesting._

 _... Hehe, And may we Devine beings help us all if you become like me... Ripping gaps all over, turning gensokyo into your stage of entertainment~. And all fingers would be pointing at me for influencing you~._

 _I've never thought you of all... "People", would be the most purest in your world, especially in the state it is now, it's was lucky enough for it to just have one innocent mind exist now there these days... It's actually sad, a world of harmony turned into something as disgusting as "that"..._

 _I remember observing its former glory, those six girls had as much potential as This world's heroes and heroines. But their will and mentle strength wasn't as strong as I assumed, they still had much to understand before they could tackle something like that... That is why I brought you here... To my world, a world I had always retreated too when all is lost in dream and imagination._

 _You can just feel the spirits and magic flow in unison here, it feels beautiful, I know even when you sleep now, you can feel the peaceful yet rowdy essence of our land. You will not have to worry, they will never find you here._

 _You will grow strong with the ressidence here, and maybe, one day we'll return to your home and show the. The true power of our dreams, our understanding of life and death._

 _I'm glad I rescued you, that I found your soul... You, a child that need to be saved by a corrupted society, I feel happy that I saved you... I never usually feel this way, but I had a feeling, a feeling that this would mean something if I did... And I'm starting to see why now, your energy flowing, dancing in your soul._

 _Now... I better get you to my place, Ran's expecting us, Chen too. I bet that cat will love to see someone younger than her, even though she is not as young as she thinks~. Also, Your name... Skyla... I don't know why but, I think it fits you... Your eyes, they look like spirits flowing in the spring sky... Maybe your mother still had some good left in her to give you that sweet innocent name before she became their... "Plaything"._

 _Your cute ears and tail managed to make it through the transformation to fit this world, along with those cute wings of yours... Maybe your horn will grow in as well~._

 _Welcome, young princess... Welcome to our world..._

 _You may call me Yukari... Yukari Youkamo._

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-3rd person pov-

-News report, equestrian times-

On the night of May 12, a year and a half after the Fall of Equestria. A missing ponies report on the young year-old daughter of Princess Cadence and her master Prince Shining Armor, Princess Skyla, had been filed. The scenario had been confirmed as a intentional kidnapping by Caribou and royal guards, they report to have seen a strange "female" holding the child in her arms when arriving on the seen before being knocked out by some strange force. They described the "mare" to be tall, with long flowing blond hair, they couldn't make out any cutie mark on her due to a long white and purple dress she wore.

she was also noted to be holding a strange parasol in her hand. The figure was then said to have vanished.

May I remind our loyal readers of how the young princess Skyla was meant to be the first mare to be fallen at birth, and that this had occurred before she could have her wings and horn removed. This raises suspicion of a unnamed rebellious group towards King Dainn, Who now has entered a raged state, he had issued for his soldiers to search all of Equestria and to find the child and this rebel group. So far five other factions had been brought down but none had the child in their care.

King Dainn has stated in his words, "I'll make who ever this blond slut is pay for defying and making a fool of me! Her ass will be sent into the depths of hell by my hand personally after fucking her whore body into the dark eternal depths of broken will Like the usless cunt she is!"

Where the young filly along with her kidnappers are suspected to be has yet to be said.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

(End Prologue)

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **a/n Ya know how long I've had this in my head, quite a while. So after some time, I made my decision to make a Anti- fall of Equestria crossover fic. And what better way than to get Touhou involved. Dainn thinks women are weak, well he better get ready for some humble pie because the bullet hell has entered the building. I'll see you in the official chapter 1, and at Godspeed!**


End file.
